


My Birthday

by ddavidson851



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddavidson851/pseuds/ddavidson851
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	My Birthday

So it's my birthday tomorrow and all I really want is Mycroft/Sherlock stories but nobody has posted them since the 8th and I am going into withdrawal ... HELP ME! xD


End file.
